


Soundtrack: Clexa: Steven Curtis Chapman, Cinderella

by River_Lex



Series: Soundtrack: Clexa [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Modern Setting, adorable au that I'm really happy about, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Lex/pseuds/River_Lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I will dance with Cinderella<br/>While she is here in my arms<br/>'Cause I know something the prince never knew<br/>I will dance with Cinderella<br/>I don't want to miss even one song<br/>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight <br/>And she'll be gone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack: Clexa: Steven Curtis Chapman, Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> This song is originally a father/daughter story but I took it way out of context. This song is not particularly Clexa but I just really wanted to do this little story because I think it is adorable

“Lexa!” Lexa smiled as her friend bounded up to her, dressed in a pink dress and tiara. “Come on,” Clarke said, pulling at her hand. “There's a royal ball tonight and you have to help me practice dancing!”

Lexa let her best friend drag her into the back yard, where Clarke held on to one of her hands, putting the other one on Lexa's shoulder. “Okay, now you're supposed to put your other hand on my side or something,” she said and Lexa complied. She tended to do whatever Clarke wanted her to. 

Clarke twirled her around in circles and Lexa laughed when they tripped, falling on top of each other. Clarke got back up, pulling Lexa with her. They danced and danced until Clarke's mom called them in for dinner. When Lexa went home, she waved goodbye to Clarke, who still danced in the back yard, smiling as she waved to her best friend. 

~~

“Lexa, come on, we have to pick out our dresses,” Clarke said, grabbing Lexa's hand and pulling her into the shop. 

“Do we want to match? Or would that make it look like we're going as a couple?” Clarke asked, and Lexa tried to ignore the way her heart caught at the words. 

“I don't care. Whatever you want, Clarke,” she said absentmindedly as she browsed the racks, looking at the colorful, beautiful dresses. Clarke held her hand, pulling her along the store, picking out dresses to try on, grabbing some that she insisted Lexa had to wear. They tried them on in the same changing room, and Lexa tried to not look as Clarke tried on dress after dress, looking more and more beautiful with each one she tried on. 

They finally decided on their dresses, Clarke's a deep midnight blue, soft and sweeping to the floor, and Lexa's a peachy pink, looking as if she were wrapped in a lilly. The dresses were beautiful and Clarke didn't hesitate to tell Lexa how great she looked, making Lexa's cheeks glow a warm color, akin to the shade of her dress. 

Prom was one week away and Clarke and Lexa were going together as friends, along with their friends Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty and Bellamy. They were all going as friends, though Lexa suspected Octavia's older brother hoped for Clarke to see him as more than that. 

One week before the prom, on a Friday night, Clarke brought Lexa to her house, insisting that they had to practice their dancing. Lexa argued that they already knew how to dance, they didn't have to practice together. She told herself that she didn't want to dance with Clarke because it was unnecessary and they needed no more practice, not because her hands were sweaty and she was worried she would mess something up. 

But Clarke insisted, and they ended up waltzing to quiet music in Clarke's room in the middle of the night. Clarke's head rested on Lexa's shoulder, her eyes closing as she grew more and more tired. Still they kept dancing, laughing when Clarke stepped on Lexa's feet, until they finally collapsed in Clarke's bed. 

~~

One week later, they found themselves surrounded by friends and music and loud, boistrous underclassmem. Lexa sat at the side of the room, watching as Clarke danced with Bellamy. She tried to ignore the pang in her chest as she watched him pull himself closer to her best friend, smiling. She knew that Clarke was happy, and she and Bellamy were friends, they had the right to do what they wanted. Lexa swallowed down her feelings, thrilled when a classmate, a beautiful girl named Costia, asked her to dance. 

She danced with Costia and Clarke with several of her classmates, before they both retired to their table, taking a break together, watching as Monty danced with Miller and Jasper flirted with seniors who were way out of his league. Octavia and Raven still had enough energy that they were dancing with a large group of people, and Bellamy danced with another girl, Echo. Lexa looked for a hint of jealousy in Clarke's eyes when she saw Bellamy dancing with someone else, but she was relieved when she found none.

Nearing the end of the dance, a slower song came on, one that Lexa and Clarke had listened to often when they were working on homework or just relaxing in Clarke's room. 

Lexa's eyes widened when Clarke stood up, offering her a hand. “May I have this dance?” she whispered, pulling her best friend to her feet. 

“Don't you want to dance with Bellamy?” Lexa asked, cringing at the harsh edge to her voice. 

But Clarke only laughed. “No, Bellamy isn't you. I want my last dance to be with you,” she insisted, tugging her closer to the dance floor. 

Lexa swallowed, nodding. She could never deny Clarke anything, and Clarke knew that. 

The song was long and slow, and they had practiced dancing together enough that they didn't trip over one another, and it was comfortable in one another's arms. As the song went on, they got closer and closer together until finally they were caught up in a slow-dancing hug, Clarke's head on Lexa's shoulder, where it had rested so often. 

When the song ended it went on to another slow song and Lexa started to pull away and go back to their seat, but Clarke pulled her back. “We don't have to go back yet,” she whispered. “Keep dancing with me.” 

Clarke didn't have to tell her twice, and she smiled as she rested her hands on Clarke's back, humming along with the song that was playing. She felt Clarke's fingers tracing patterns over her hips, slow and comforting. She thought she could probably stay there forever. 

When the song ended Clarke pulled back just enough for their noses to brush. Her eyes drifted between Lexa's eyes and her lips and they were so close, she could just lean in an extra inch and close the space, and for a second Lexa thought she might. 

But then pulled back, licking her lips. “Come on, let's find the others,” she whispered, still not letting go of Lexa's hand. She made no move to as they followed the Blakes and Raven, Monty and Jasper to Bellamy's car, and Lexa saw the hurt look in Bellamy's eyes when he saw their linked hands. 

They all spent the night at Clarke's house, the boys crashing in the living room and Clarke and Lexa sharing Clarke's too-small bed while Raven and Octavia slept together on the floor, neither of them bothering to put pajamas on and both electing instead that they were comfortable enough at Clarke's house to sleep in their sports bras and underwear. 

~~

It was no surprise when Lincoln proposed. He and Octavia had started dating freshman year of college, and now they had graduated and were spending the summer at Clarke's family's cabin. They were on the beach when he proposed and it was sweet and touching. Octavia cried when she said yes, and they scheduled the wedding for the next summer, appointing Raven, Clarke, Lexa, their new friend Harper and Jasper's girlfriend Maya as the bridesmaids, and Bellamy, Jasper, Monty and Miller as the groomsmen. 

The wedding was six months away and Lexa was visiting Clarke over Christmas, having been given time off from her job. They baked cookies like they had when they were younger, and they talked about their plans for Octavia's wedding. 

“It's been so long since I last danced, I might not remember how,” Clarke joked as they sat in her living room one night. 

“I could help you remember,” Lexa offered, for once being the one to initiate it. 

Clarke stood up, taking her hand. They twirled one another around in silence, remembering the feel of one another, nothing having changed since junior prom in high school. Except for now, there was nobody else there. It was just them (and the sleeping cat Clarke had let into her apartment, dozing on the couch). 

While they danced, Clarke talked to Lexa about the art she was working on and Lexa closed her eyes, having missed the sound of her voice. 

Having been able to avoid bringing it up thusfar, Lexa finally asked, “Do you have anyone, Clarke? A boyfriend, girlfriend?” 

Clarke shook her head, smiling. “Nobody but you,” she said, a light tone of voice, but Lexa still felt butterflies take flight inside of her. 

“Yeah,” Lexa whispered, smiling. “Nobody but us.”

~~

Lincoln and Octavia's wedding was beautiful, a large affair with several hundred people in attendance. It was perfect for them, the quiet, touching ceremony and the large party thrown afterwards. The bride and groom themselves disappeared shortly after the party had begun, and nobody questioned it; that had always been Lincoln and Octavia, sneaking off while everybody else was together. 

After dancing for a while, Clarke joined Lexa at their table, sitting back with a content sigh. Lexa chuckled at her friend. She had never been one for dancing, not unless it was a slow song. She was mellow and soft, never getting on the dance floor when loud, quick music was played. 

They sat together, talking softly while they watched their friends drink and mess around, Jasper making quite the fool out of himself, not at all out of the ordinary. 

When a slow song came on, Clarke pulled Lexa to her feet. “It's tradition,” she insisted. Lexa smiled and let Clarke pull her to the dance floor, along with all of the intoxicated couples around them, as well as several hyper, playful children.

While they danced, Clarke rested her chin on Lexa's shoulder, sighing. “You look so beautiful tonight,” she whispered. She had, of course, helped Lexa pick out her floor-length forest green dress. But she still complimented her on it. To be fair, she did think Lexa looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was beautiful, cascading over her shoulders in thick waves. And she had to admit to herself that it made her feel strange, this soft, warm feeling deep inside her when she saw how beautiful Lexa truly was. 

Lexa pushed her back slightly, meeting her eyes. “As do you, Clarke,” she said, her eyes skimming over Clarke's own dress, the same color as Lexa's but shorter and more... Clarke. She gazed over her beautiful hair, tied up in an intricate updo. Her makeup was simple but beautiful, bringing out the blue in her eyes. 

It was silent for a second, their eyes skimming over each other before Lexa's eyes came to rest on Clarke's lips before darting up to her eyes, seeing her irises dark blue, stormy and daring. She looked into Lexa's eyes for a second before finally, after years' worth of waiting, closed the space between them and pressed her lips to Lexa's, sighing against her mouth. 

Lexa reciprocated after several seconds of stunned silence. After moments, she felt Clarke smile against her mouth, breaking the kiss. “I think I've wanted to do that since the first time I danced with you,” she admitted and Lexa smiled, blushing. 

“Can we do that again?” Lexa whispered and Clarke laughed. 

“It's not midnight yet, Cinderella. We still have time,” she said and Lexa smiled as she kissed her again as they swayed from side to side, slow and gentle and everything Lexa realized she had wanted every time they had been pressed against one another, swaying to the beat of the music. 

Maybe midnight never had to come. Maybe it could be like this forever.


End file.
